Loose Ends
by HerexForxYourxEntertainment
Summary: A crossover: Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Fruits Basket.  When Tsukiko is ordered by Koenma to stay in a demon world, she is desolate. But she knows that one day she will be freed. That day comes and she decides to tie up some "loose ends." UP FOR ADOPTION
1. A Reunion

**Story Notes:**

This is an Alternate Universe Crossover between three anime/mangas at the moment. Who knows, it could get to be more.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the authors and publishers of their respective stories. They do not belong to me. I just put them together.

Gazing out over my new home probably wasn't the best hobby, but what else can you do. In that world, one of many demon worlds, there was nothing; wait…let me rephrase that, there was nothing for someone like me, someone who doesn't revel in pain and destruction and death. That was why everyone else left, even Hiei, who did sometimes indulge in that pain. This was too much, even for him. Kurama, who I called Kuri (Kuri-kun if we were alone)— to his embarrassment ever since Kuwabara had said, "But he isn't from India," — had returned to the human world. I hadn't wanted him to go, but he did. So, I sat here alone, watching souls being stripped and laid bare, then flayed alive. You may ask why I didn't leave. Well…the answer lies with an annoying brat of a ruler, Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, who had ordered me to stay in this hell.

Something brushed against my shoulder, and I swatted it away calmly. It touched me again, and this time, I realized it was a hand, probably belonging to one of the many servants that roamed the castle. I turned and almost shrieked. Before me stood a young man with blood-red hair and eyes as green as a deciduous forest. He wore a purple school jumper with gold hem. All of this registered before his identity. Kuri was standing right in front of me. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and was missing him so much. He silently outstretched a hand to me, and I took it without a word. He led me over to the edge of the balcony on which we stood and took a blue, multi-faceted crystal from his pocket. I recognized it as a portal crystal.

"But-" I started.

"Koenma understands what I have come to do and will not stop us. He knows what is best for _you_." Kuri cut me off. He smashed the crystal on the granite floor of the balcony and dragged me through the portal it created.

We stepped from the portal and were on the edge of the forest outside of Genkai's complex. Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, and Kuwabara were waiting for us. The first to speak was, obviously, Kuwabara.

"Kiko, it has been so long! I have been training, so I can be you now! Wanna go?"

Shizuru put a hand on her brother's shoulder and kicked his legs out from under him. "I would like to apologize for my brother's obliviousness and stupidity."

"You'll be apologizing for a while, don't you think?" Hiei stepped from behind a tree. There were shards of blue crystal at his feet.

"It's good to see you, too, Hiei. How's Mukuro?" I responded sarcastically. Hiei shrugged and went to lounge on Genkai's porch.

The old woman herself suggested, "Let's take this meet-and-greet inside. It is getting cold out here."

We went inside, and everyone told their story. Kuwabara was in the fancy college prep school he wanted to get into. Shizuru was working for an author, "who I think you will really like. He's just like you." Keiko was at the school_she_ wanted to get into, and Kuri was in pre-med. While everyone talked, I glanced over their heads and examined myself in Genkai's mirror. I wore and will always wear the robes of a King (in the demon worlds, there is no separation of gender, and therefore any ruler is a King). A black kimono decorated with stars and a moon and a midnight blue obi with a bow very reminiscent of wings and a trail made up my robes. My long, black hair was wrapped high on my head covered with a cloth that matched my kimono. It was tied with a blue ribbon and a string of jade. Even through the cloth, you could feel the heat at the tips of my hair. It was red hot. My dark eyes sparked with an iridescent flame more telling of my status than the robes I wore. No one who understood the fire would bother me. My adoptive father would be proud.

"Kiko, are you listening to me? Tsukiko...Tsukiko?" Kuri was agitated with my lack of attention.

"I want to go back," I stated. The room fell silent.

Kuri answered me. "Back? Back where?"

"Back to _my_ village. Where I was before I came here. Before I met Kuwabara and Keiko. Back to my family. Back home."

"Okay."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Now Review!


	2. Author's Note, The Story's over

Author's Note:

Okay, so I have decided I hate this story, and I have absolutely no reviews, so I am offering this story up for adoption. Email me at: if you would like to take it over. Hopefully someone will adopt it and I can just start something else.

Well, thanks,

-Kiko-chan


End file.
